


We Can Be The Satellite Guiding Through The Dark

by Liana_DS



Series: The Great Shipwreck of Life [3]
Category: Miss A, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Anorexia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Kissing, Romance, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hanya dengan bersamamu aku bisa menikmati hidup bebas, tahukah kau?” (Z.Tao – Reluctantly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be The Satellite Guiding Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu 'Lu Han - Medals' dan 'IAMX - The Great Shipwreck of Life' adalah milik penulis masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Perjalanan pulang malam ini menjadi yang terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Jia.

Sebagai seseorang yang aslinya lumayan banyak bicara, Jia tidak pernah membiarkan suasana jok depan mobil Tao terisi kesunyian. Ia pandai menemukan topik seru untuk diperbincangkan, mencegah Tao bosan saat menyetir. Sayangnya, hari ini, _mood_ Jia sudah benar-benar dirusak. Ia hanya ingin cepat masuk kamar mandi dan muntah sepuasnya. Masuk akal jika kemudian, setibanya di depan gerbang rumah, sang peragawati cantik melangkah keluar sebelum mobil suaminya berhenti sempurna, tidak menoleh ke belakang sekalipun Tao memanggilnya dengan setengah membentak. Gemetar tangannya memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang—mendekatnya Tao tidak pernah terasa sebegini mengancam—dan desah leganya lolos ketika pintu membuka. Setelah menanggalkan gaun yang ia kenakan untuk acara makan malam, Jia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air secara maksimal, dan memaksa diri mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

 _Cream soup_ yang Jia santap tadi harus enyah sekarang juga!

“Jia! Jia, hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan dan keluarlah!”

...tapi gedoran-gedoran panik di luar tidak diacuhkan sama sekali. Perut Jia seakan mengejang akibat terus ditekan-tekan, kerongkongan pun panas tergerus asamnya muntahan, namun cairan yang keluar belum berubah bening. _Cream soup_ itu masih tersisa, tentunya, dan Jia tidak akan membiarkan sedikit saja tercerna. Tao sialan; buat apa dia memesankan _cream soup_ untuk Jia, padahal Jia telah lebih dahulu memesan salad? Masa dia yang sesama peragawan tidak pernah menjalani diet ketat, _sih_? Pria memang terlalu meremehkan aturan. Orang-orang yang terlibat dalam dunia _modeling_ harusnya menganggap makan salad dan mengurangi porsi sebagai upaya menjaga bentuk tubuh, bukan gangguan obsesif karena keinginan kurus berlebihan. Ayolah, berat Jia sudah mencapai 55 kilogram bulan ini! Model lain yang tingginya sama-sama 177 sentimeter terlihat begitu menawan dengan berat 50 kilogram!

(Tao bilang mata Jia perlu diperiksakan dan itu sangat menyinggung.)

Kunang-kunang menutup pandangan Jia segera setelah ia berhenti menyiksa diri. Ditekannya tombol penyiram, ‘menghilangkan jejak’, lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk membersihkan riasan. Gedoran dan teriakan menggila Tao sudah tak ada, tetapi wanita itu masih enggan keluar—ia tak siap menghadapi Tao dengan kondisi selemas ini. Jelas Tao akan makin heboh menuduhnya sakit, padahal tidak, tidak. Jia sangat sehat, kok. Dan tampak luar biasa dengan tubuh ramping.

Namun cermin ternyata lebih jujur. Tanpa sisa-sisa bedak, perona pipi, maskara, dan lipstik, Jia melihat versi dirinya yang asli dan ketakutan sendiri.

_Siapa wanita putus asa di cermin itu? Aku?_

Kenop pintu kamar mandi terputar. Tak lama kemudian, sosok kuyu Jia muncul dengan pipi sembab. Tao tak perlu menanyakan alasannya; ia hembuskan napas panjang, mati-matian menahan ledakan emosi karena di saat seperti ini, kemarahan bukanlah kunci. Sebaliknya, pria muda itu merangkul Jia dari samping dan membimbingnya hati-hati ke tempat tidur. Tao hendak mengambilkan sedikit makanan untuk sang istri saat Jia merangkum dua telapaknya di pangkuan, memohon dengan sunyi agar Tao tetap berlutut dan mendengarkannya.

“Aku memang sakit,” aku Jia sengau, “Aku sangat sakit...”

Inilah sebuah pengakuan yang paling diharapkan Tao sejak lama. Bahwa Jia, sejak menjadi _top model_ pilihan agensi dan debut di _runway_ internasional sebulan lalu, secara tidak rasional berusaha mengubah dirinya serupa ranting kering. Seorang penderita anoreksia selalu membuat kisah mereka terdengar masuk akal sebab pikiran mereka telah terdistorsi sedemikian besar, beruntung Jia belum masuk ke tahap itu.

Tao membelai punggung tangan Jia lembut dan menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam obsidian sang istri.

“Kita bisa mencari pertolongan.”

“Bagaimana caranya?” Kelopak mata Jia mulai tergenang, “Tidak ada yang akan mengerti mengenai hal ini...”

“Aku yakin psikiater mengenali gangguan ini dan bisa membantumu. Akan kucari klinik yang—“

“Tidak! Mereka psikiater, bukan model, jadi mereka tidak akan memahami tekanan sebagai satu-satunya wanita Cina di _runway_ Prada musim panas ini!” sahut Jia sambil terisak, “Kau tidak lihat betapa bagus bentuk tubuh mereka? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terpilih, padahal aku tidak secantik mereka, Tao... Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak ingin tampil buruk di Milan nanti...”

Selanjutnya kamar Jia dan Tao hanya terisi sedu-sedan. Tao tidak menghentikan; ia tahu kata-kata penyemangat malah menimbulkan efek berkebalikan di saat seseorang berada di titik terendah. Lagipula, ia juga tidak pandai memotivasi orang—ia terlalu blak-blakan untuk itu. Si pria akhirnya duduk di samping Jia, mengusap-usap bahu si wanita menenangkan, setidaknya menunjukkan pada Jia bahwa ia selalu ada. Menemukan kenyamanan yang ia cari, Jia bersandar ke dada Tao, menumpahkan keluhan tentang gaya hidupnya kini. Sungguh, Jia sendiri tak suka cara hidup anoreksik begini. Sebelumnya, ia makan cukup dan olahraga teratur bersama Tao, tetapi kini, ia makan sangat sedikit, memuntahkannya lagi, dan berbaring seharian di hari libur karena merasa lemas, dihantui kecemasan akan menggemuk. Ia jatuh tanpa sanggup berpegang pada siapapun lantaran belakangan Tao juga sibuk sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikannya.

“Ssh...” –Ibu jari Tao menghapus jalur-jalur basah pada pipi Jia—“Sudah selesai menangisnya? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Bukan ceramah, tenang saja.”

Jia mendongak, memandang kekasihnya penuh tanya. Senyum kekanakan Tao memancing rasa penasarannya, terlebih kemudian Tao menariknya hingga seluruh tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang. Ia sekarang duduk menghadap Tao, tanpa sehelai kain pun melapisi kamisol tipisnya, membiarkan sebagian besar kulit terekspos untuk Tao jelajahi. Debar gugup memenuhi rongga dada Jia tatkala Tao menangkup wajahnya dan mulai bersuara.

“Tatapanku lebih jujur dari cermin dan akan kutunjukkan betapa cantik dirimu sebenarnya.”

Menyibakkan satu-dua helai rambut yang melekati jejak tangis Jia sebelumnya, Tao memberi ruang bagi dirinya sendiri untuk menempelkan keningnya dengan Jia. Tanpa penghalang, embusan napas Tao yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulit Jia, menyalurkan listrik-listrik kecil menggetarkan ke seluruh tubuh. Anak mata Jia terkunci dengan milik Tao; di dalam sana, Jia menemukan bayangannya, keindahan rapuh yang amat dihargai—dan memang begitulah Tao memandangnya selama ini.

“Sepasang mata ini sebelumnya begitu mempesona, dipenuhi binar semangat yang hidup. Ke mana binar itu pergi? Tanpa rasa percaya diri, mata ini sedikit hilang kecantikannya.”

Pucuk hidung Tao bergerak naik menelusuri garis tengah wajah Jia, lalu kembali turun melalui jalan yang sama.

“Garis yang menawan ini menggodaku tiap hari. Kau tahu aku merasa gila jika harus menahan diri dari tidak menyentuh hidungmu? Dengan bibir, maksudku.”

 _Apa-apaan?_ , Jia terkekeh malu, memukul pelan lengan atas Tao, tetapi si pria belum selesai.

“Katakan, kalau kau diet ketat, apa _ini_ ,” –Napas Jia tersangkut di tenggorokan, khawatir menginterupsi Tao yang tengah meraba kuncup-kuncup sensitif pada bibirnya—“akan tetap semerah dan sepenuh sekarang?”

“Kurasa tidak,” –Patahan kalimat Jia disela oleh ciuman Tao yang tiba-tiba— “Aku pernah melihat seorang model yang menjalani program diet tertentu...” –Tao mencium lagi, menambahkan pagutan-pagutan menyenangkan di bibir bawah Jia—“...bibirnya kering dan pucat tanpa pulasan _lip-gloss_... uh... Barangkali ia benar-benar membatasi asupan—hmmp...”

“Nah, itu kau tahu,” bisik Tao di antara decapan, “Air saja tak akan cukup menjaga kelembutan bibir ini, padahal...” –Jeda sejenak; Tao melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan memicu erangan pelan lolos dari Jia— “...menciummu adalah salah satu sumber kesenanganku.”

 _Bocah nakal,_ Ingin Jia mengumpat, tetapi untuk saat ini lebih utama bernapas dulu. Mengherankan bagaimana kelembaban dan volume bibir—yang secara tidak langsung ditentukan oleh konsumsi makanan—menentukan intensnya sebuah ciuman. Jika pola hidup baru yang Jia adaptasi mencuri gairah itu, lebih baik Jia tidak pernah mencoba.

Senyum bahagia setengah usil tersungging di bibir Jia. Ia senang ada pria yang menghargai tubuhnya sedemikian besar dan memberi kode pada Tao untuk melanjutkan.

“Bagaimana kira-kira dengan bagian lain?”

“Pertanyaan bagus.”

Tak disangka, Tao ‘menyerang’ area leher dekat rahang. Di sana, ia tanam kecupan-kecupan lama, terus merambat sampai bahu, dan semakin rendah Tao mengecup, semakin sering ia mengisap titik-titik peka yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Jia memejam, desis nikmat dan geliat gelisahnya cukup menggambarkan seberapa teraduk emosinya gara-gara tindakan Tao.

“Sedikit lemak perlu ada di sana-sini supaya aku tidak merasa sedang memanjakan sebuah kerangka.”

“Kurang ajar,” –Umpatan ini Jia lontarkan seraya terkikik—“Beberapa tulangku juga menonjol, _tau_ , dan aku bukan kerangka.”

“Yah, kalau hanya beberapa tulang saja aku bisa menerima, misalnya...”

“Ah!”

Kepalan tangan Jia yang semula menggelayut longgar pada pakaian Tao seketika mengerat. Suhu udara mendadak meningkat dan mendorong peluh untuk berebutan menitiki pelipis Jia. Tao memang teliti; ia bahkan tahu letak kuncup perasa yang paling mengacaukan Jia bila disentuh. Ceruk sempit antara tulang selangka biasanya jarang mendapat perhatian, tetapi kali ini, Tao menggigit-gigit kecil daerah itu, membuat Jia kewalahan. Napas Jia memburu bagai puputan, kepalanya tengadah demi meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin di tengah gelombang hasrat.

“Wah, kau kelihatan lelah, padahal aku belum selesai memujamu. Jujur, bagian di bawah tulang selangkamu adalah favoritku.” Alis Tao naik, matanya berkilatan menatap ‘zona pribadi’ yang segera Jia tutupi dengan selimut. Si wanita kemudian mendaratkan bantal di wajah peragawan duta Versace itu.

“Sudah cukup malam ini. Teruslah memujaku, tetapi tidak perlu menggerayangiku lagi. Aku ingin istirahat.” sahut Jia, terengah-engah.

“Hahaha, dengan senang hati,” Laksana seorang hamba pada ratunya, Tao mencium telapak kaki Jia, “Ingatlah bahwa dari semua pesonamu, yang paling indah adalah keceriaanmu. Kompetisi dalam bidang kita memang luar biasa menyusahkan, tetapi jangan sampai hal itu mengaburkan kepribadianmu. Selamanya, aku hanya akan mencintai satu Jia, karenanya jangan berubah jadi orang lain.”

Jia tersenyum. Tersembunyi segores kegetiran dan keraguan di balik senyum itu.

“Akan kucoba. Aku tak tahu rintangan apa yang akan kuhadapi di depan, Tao. Memang di awal memasuki industri ini, aku telah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk, namun begitu melakoninya... baru kusadari dunia kita lebih gelap dari dugaanku, terlepas dari kehadiran lampu-lampu sepanjang _runway_ dan _blitz_ kamera.”

“Kau, tidak, _kita_ pasti bisa,” Tao mengambil jubah mandi dan menutupkannya ke badan Jia, “Sejauh ini, kita tidak mengambil jalan gelap menuju debut internasional, bukan? Kalaupun suatu saat, satu dari kita tersesat, yang lain harus menjadi cahaya menuju jalan keluarnya.”

Benar. Pertemuan mereka dalam dunia _modeling_ tergolong dini, sehingga bisa dibilang, mereka meniti karir berdua sejak awal. Pengaruh-pengaruh buruk yang berseliweran, termasuk persaingan tak sehat antar model dalam satu agensi, tidak membelokkan atau memisahkan mereka hingga tujuh tahun berlalu. Ikatan yang mereka jalin malah bertambah kuat setelah melewati berbagai konflik.

Jia dan Tao seumpama satelit yang mengarahkan satu sama lain kepada kebahagiaan, itu merupakan satu premis tentang mereka yang tidak boleh berubah.

“Aah!!! T-Tao, apa yang kaulakukan?” Refleks, Jia memeluk leher Tao ketika tubuhnya terangkat tanpa peringatan dari tempat tidur.

Reaksi Jia ditanggapi Tao dengan tawa ringan saja.

“Mengajakmu mandi, tentu saja.”

–dan pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam.

* * *

 

Sejenak, Jia melupakan _runway_ Prada, angka pada timbangan badan, dan idealisme _fashion_ yang menghancurkan. _Shower_ mengucurkan air hangat yang membasuh tubuh indahnya perlahan—dan ia bertanya.

“Tao, apa aku cantik?”

Dari belakang, sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang Jia. Spontan Jia melangkah mundur dan menemukan dirinya bersandar pada satu bidang pejal yang sehangat dan sebasah punggungnya. Si empunya tubuh seakan sedang melindungi Jia dari mata-mata yang menghakimi di luar sana... dan bagaimana mereka berdua saling mengunci seperti saat ini membuat Jia merasa begitu aman.

Menembus seikal rambut, Tao menanam kecupan penuh kasih di tengkuk Jia.

“Selalu, Jia. Selalu.”

Untuk seterusnya, pujian sederhana yang memabukkan ini akan menjadi satelit pemandu jika Jia kembali diteror oleh krisis percaya diri.

**TAMAT**


End file.
